Welcome to my life
by stefi-felton
Summary: Bueno este primer cap es sobre la confusión y mal humor de Harry... Espero q lo lean también es RH


No soy muy buena para hacer summary's y debo admitir q es el primer FF que publico aquí aunque he creado muchos... Creo que esta es una manera muy especial de expresarse, bueno yo lo veo de esa forma, siempre que tengo algún sentimiento y quiero expresarlo simplemente escribo hasta que se me acaben las ideas y lo continúo después.

Bueno debo agregar que estos personajes no me pertencen son y siempre serán de J.K. Rowling

Agradezco a mi gran amiga Claudix Black por siempre ayudarme cuando me quedaba trancada y no sabía que agregar, espero que siempre sea así xD

Y también tengo que admitir que muchas de las cosas que escribí fueron inspiradas por un amor no correspondido... Así es la vida-..

Bueno no los aburro más... Here is the history!!

**Confusiones:**

Era hora del desayuno un sábado y estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa con sus amigos, el día estaba perfecto nada era mejor que el sol radiante, así que se propuso disfrutar de su desayuno pero en eso sintió que unos ojos lo miraban y sin más remedio se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver que lo molestaba y deseó no haber levantado la cabeza, ya que era Cho quien últimamente estaba indiferente con él, no se explicaba que la había obligado a mirarlo, pero se limitó a subir sus hombros y dedicarse a complacer su estómago...

-Harry... Cho te mira – dijo Ron que tenía la boca llena de Waffle

-Hay Ron puedes dejar en paz a Harry no ves que si Cho lo mira o no es problema de él, a demás que tiene de malo que lo mire? – preguntó Hermione impaciente

-Ehmm... Bueno Hermione como verás Cho ha estado últimamente indiferente con Harry – Ron se detuvo – qué no te dijimos eso anoche!?!?

-Bueno... – Hermione se sonrojó – capaz me lo dijeron, pero es que le estaba...

-Escribiendo una carta a Krum... Perdón a Vicky no? – dijo Ron sin tener que recibir una respuesta para saber que estaba en lo correcto

-Si, tienes algún problema? – dijo Hermione sin dejar de ruborizarse

-Yo... Psss yo??... No creo tener ninguno – dijo Ron

-Uhiii... Y bueno Harry, piensas hablar con Cho? –dijo Hermione

-Realmente no y supongo que en tal caso debería ser ella, bueno yo ya vengo olvidé algo en la torre – mintió Harry parándose y terminando de comerse un bocado de su panqueca– Adiós nos vemos en...

-Yo voy a visitar a Hagrid con Ron – Mientras Hermione decía esto Ron puso cara de no estar de acuerdo con ella – Así que cuando busques lo que olvidaste puedes pasarte por allá...!

-Ok, adiós... – dijo Harry y se encaminó a la torre sin saber que buscar, solo quería alejarse de la multitud y pensar...

No se había dado cuenta antes pero ver a Ron y Hermione pelear le daba mucha risa y al recordarse de la señora y señor Weasley podía explotar de la risa, aunque pensándolo bien no harían tan mala pareja, mejor no decirle nada a Ron de lo que pensaba a no ser que este no quisiera ser más su amigo por el comentario, pero en eso algo bloqueó sus pensamientos, le jalaba por detrás...

-Harry, qué no escuchas??? – dijo una Cho muy amargada

-Ehmm... No, disculpa qué quieres? – ya no le daban las mismas mariposas en el estómago de Cho más bien le estorbaba

-Disculpa si te molesto, pero quería decirte que si me he comportado mal contigo me disculpes, en estos días he estado fuera de mis casillas

-Ok... No importa – Harry no sabía si decirle que no llorara más enfrente de él por Cedric, porque se sentía muy incómodo cuando lo hacía

-Harry... El día que estuvimos en Hogsmeade te tenía un regalo pero estaba muy enfadada contigo como para obsequiarte algo y creo que es mejor que te lo de – Cho se paro en seco y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila, eso hizo que Harry se sonrojara, ya que no sabía lo mucho que le importaba a Cho, aunque se molestó un poco porque no se lo entregó antes – aquí está... No sé si te guste – Era una pluma para escribir de color esmeralda, con un efecto de brillo.

-Gracias Cho, siento no haberte dado nada, quizá la próxima vez – dijo Harry acercándose un poco más Cho

-No te preocupes, fue un placer regalártela – Los ojos de Cho estaban cada vez más hermosos y su sonrisa era única, Harry se iba a acercar un poco más para aprovechar la situación, pero algo se lo impidió y al voltear vio que Ginny se avecinaba con unas amigas a su alrededor – Qué pasa Harry?

-Hola, Harry!... No te preocupes puedes seguir – dijo Ginny sonriendo, dándole a entender que no importaba que se besaran

-Cho hablamos otro día me tengo que ir a la torre... – Harry saludo a Ginny con la mano y se fue en camino a la torre con su pluma nueva, no sabía porque no se había atrevido a besar a Cho pero no importaba igual no quería besarla sin saber lo que sentía por ella, al llegar a la sala común pudo observar que no había nadie y se marchó a su cuarto, entro y tampoco había alguien así que se dirigió a su baúl y saco lo que había roto por ser la realidad... El espejo con el cual se pudo haber comunicado con Sirius y haber evitado que se marchara, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido no tendría ese peso de culpa, Sirius siguiera apoyándolo y siendo su mejor amigo; Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan culpable, tan inútil... La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Neville sonriente y Harry metió enseguida su recuerdo en el baúl

-Hola, Harry...! – Dijo este sonriéndole y buscando algo en su baúl

-Hola... Por qué tan feliz Neville? – dijo Harry con curiosidad

-Feliz yo?... Se nota? – dijo Neville sonrojándose

-Bueno, no tanto pero.. Por qué estás así?

-Yo?

-No, yo!

-Ehh... Bueno es que... Yo... Hoy... Le pedí a luna que saliera conmigo!!! – dijo Neville gritándolo

-Tu con Luna? – dijo Harry incrédulo – Digo... Que bien Neville! Y si no te importa me voy a visitar a Hagrid

-Ok! – Harry se paro, recorrió el dormitorio y salió dejando a Neville cantando solo; Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y escuchó murmullos, llamó a la puerta y Hagrid lo recibió muy contento sin dejar de ofrecerle té

-Harry adivina qué??... Dumbledore va a hacer un baile – dijo Ron emocionado

-Que bien... Pero no es Halloween, ni mucho menos navidad o algo especial, quiero decir apenas comenzamos el año – dijo Harry, muy sorprendido, ya que no se lo imaginaba

-Lo sabemos, Harry pero Dumbledore dijo que los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieron un riguroso tiempo el año anterior con la profesora Umbrige y la pasaron muy mal, por eso ha decidido empezar el año con el pie indicado y así los alumnos se animarán y después de esto todo estará más alegre – dijo Hermione

-Buena idea la de Dumbledore, aunque con eso de los bailes siempre está el problema de la pareja... Pero cómo saben?, Dumbledore no lo ha anunciado – preguntó Harry

-Bueno... Cuando llegaron los vi muy tristes por todo los sucesos que ocurrieron el año pasado y tratando de animarlos se me salió...No debí decirlo, no debí decirlo – dijo Hagrid apenado – Pero seguramente Dumbledore se los dirá esta noche

-Espero que este año sea fácil tener pareja porque la verdad que sino no voy al baile, no es agradable quedar mal cuando las chicas te responden que no – dijo Ron y al Hermione escuchar que no iba (sin que los tres lo notaran) se puso nerviosa – Y tu qué piensas hacer Hermione avisarle a "VICKY" por cartas que venga porque hay un baile?

-Creo que VIKTOR – dijo esa palabra con mayor énfasis – no va a venir sólo por mi (al decir eso Ron lanzó un bufido) y créeme aquí hay buenos chicos escondidos, por algún lado debe de haber uno, supongo

-Y que crees que somos Harry y yo?... Porque si mal no tengo entendido somos chicos y buenos... Buenos de estar en forma si, pero de ser angelitos no lo creo... – dijo Ron

-No es que no quiera ir con ustedes, sino que son mis mejores amigos y no me gusta ir con alguno de ustedes dos de pareja (lamentando decirlo) – dijo Hermione y viendo que Hagrid estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, escuchando la conversación – Ehh... Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir Hagrid, Adiós – los chicos la imitaron y se fueron de la cabaña

Luego de discutir un buen rato sobre el tema del baile los chicos se fueron a la sala común...Donde se encontraba todo el mundo, parecía que la sala era muy acogedora. Los chicos se encontraban enfrente del fuego, no había tema que pudiera sacar, pero todo cambió cuando llegó Ginny...

-Hola chicos! Saben que el llanto de Myrtle se puede escuchar hoy hasta en la cocina, porque fue Malfoy a fastidiarla y le dijo sangre sucia y un millar de cosas que él sabe decir... – decía Ginny muy animada

-Ese Malfoy... Cuándo aprenderá? – decía Hermione haciendo sus nuevas etiquetas de: "saca a los Elfos de su cochina vida" (lo de cochina lo había agregado Ron)

-Cuando tu dejes de verle lo que le ves a ese...

-Ron cállate! – lo interrumpió Hermione -Ya sé que vas a insultar a Viktor no sé porque lo haces, después de todo te encantaba si hubieras podido te le hubieras tirado encima; Pero cuando vino a Hogwarts no haz hecho más que insultarlo – al terminar de decir eso se fue, dejando a Harry y Ginny con la boca abierta y a Ron confundido

-Qué le paso?, qué le hice? – dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido Hermione

-C"MO QUE QUÉ LE HICISTE RON??.. – Ginny respiro profundo – Querido Ron, no ves que lo único que haces es fastidiarla y no te le acercas para hablar con ella y poder demostrarle lo que sientes de una vez por todas!!

-A mi no me gusta ella! Estás loca... Yo me voy... – Ron se fue al cuarto dejando solos a Ginny y Harry

-Les traigo un buen cuento y se van.. – Ginny ve a Harry solito en una butaca y sonríe – Quieres escucharlo?

-No me molestaría...

-Ok! –Ginny se sienta al lado de Harry – Bueno sucede que Malfoy... – cuando Ginny termino de contarle a Harry su famoso chisme, Harry rompió el hielo..

-No te provoca algo?

-Bueno en realidad.. comerme a Beckham a besos, a Chad Michael Murray! Uff

-Ginny.. –dijo Harry tratando de traer a tierra a la mujer que quería irse a Hawai con Jake Gyllenhaal- Ginny – en su segundo intento- Hablo de comida.

-Hay y si Daniel Radcliffe saliera conmigo.. COMIDA!?! Donde?

-En la cocina de.. La escuela?, bueno pero si quieres sigues fantaseando con el tal Daniel no se que cosa... – dijo Harry alborotándose el pelo

-Ehm _creo que herí sus sentimientos... _No!! tengo hambre! Es que no comí casi nada en el almuerzo _no, casi media mesa..._

-Bueno vamos chica.. – Se encaminaron a la cocina y le hicieron cosquillas a la pera, a penas entraron los elfos le dieron ponques INMENSOS, mas la cantidad de chuches que le metieron.. Bueno los chiquillos agarraron lo mas que pudieron para llevarse a la sala común

-Mmm.. Esto esta buenísimo!, que comes?

-Ponque de chocolate – dijo Har – tienes algo aquí – dijo acercándose y quitándole a Ginny un pedacito de brownie del labio, nunca había estado tan cerca de Ginny y ella solo lo miraba, Harry no había quitado la mano de su labio y se le acerco un poco mas, que pensaba hacer?

-No Harry, que haces? Primero intentas besar a Cho y luego a mi? Osea que es, un hobby?? – dijo Ginny separándose y yéndose

-Si Harry que te pasa – dijo Harry hablando consigo mismo

Por otro lado

-Hermione... Por favor sal de tu habitación!! Yo se que estas brava y que nunca he sido.. Ehh Gentil contigo – Ron decía esto a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, mientras las otras chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando con cara de: Está loco? – Bueno sólo te quería decir que me disculpes.. No te voy a fastidiar mas con el Krum... Espero que eso ayude en algo.- se abrió la puerta

-Bueno Ron... Ron? – no había nadie enfrente de la puerta, solo un tulipán en el suelo con una nota que decía: sorry ï 


End file.
